


novice, pre-rating

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: The Lone Power is very afraid.
Series: September Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	novice, pre-rating

“Fairest and Fallen,” Nile says. Her hands burn with light. “Greetings and defiance!”

The Lone Power takes a step back. “I…uh…I have somewhere else to be.” He looks down at His empty wrist. “Look at the time!”

Andy lowers her sunglasses. “Still afraid of us?”

“It’s like we’ve been a pain in His side for a few thousand years or so,” Joe says.

The Lone Power bolts to the door but Nicky grabs Him by the back of His tailored suit. “You know the rules. Nile needs to have her Ordeal.”

 _“You gave her a sword?”_ He shrieks. 


End file.
